Luminique Hale
'|ルミニークハレ}} is a pen name of Le Pastiche, who is the creator of the La Elemagica PreHanCure! series. Info Bio * Age: 17 1/2 * Gender: Female * Birthdate: 4th of July, 2001 * Homeplace: Philippines * Hair Color: Brown * Eye Color: Brown About Me * My passion is drawing and decorating. * I dream to be a ��. * I love to create ��. * I love ���� and ��! * I am a HUGE lover of �� and ��! * My favorite colors are brights, gothics, pastels, pink, blue, purple, and black. * I am moody but hyper and loyal to my friends. * I'm now in 1st Senior High School and a average student, but I was ��. * FRIENDSHIP makes me ��. * My favorite season is Suite Pretty Cure♪. * My favorite Cure is Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat. * I love Magical Girls such also as Aikatsu! and PriPara! * My American singing idol is Dua Lipa. * I love K-Pop as mostly TWICE, EXO, BTS and BLACKPINK!! * My favorite EDM is House. I love Galantis. Favorites * Color: All the colors but I love (Pink, Blue, Purple, Teal, Magenta) as well as i love pastel colors * Food: Cotton Candy, Ice Cream, Fried Chicken, French Fries, Pizza, Lasagna, Pasta * Drink: Frappe, Juice, Soda, Milktea, Shake * Season: Summer * Hobby:: Drawing, Editing, Writing * Gemstone: Ruby, Aquamarine, Rubellite * Mood: Hyper, Quiet, Sweet, Crybaby, Moody, Trustworthy Genre # Electronic Dance (EDM) # Pop # Rock # Classic # Disco EDM Genre?! :) # House # Bass # Chill # Trap # Dubstep Famous Male Singers # Ed Sheeran # Shawn Mendes # Charlie Puth # James Arthur # Zayn Malik Famous Female Singers # Arianna Grande # Dua Lipa # Anne-Marie # Selena Gomez # Bebe Rexha Famous DJs # Galantis # Kygo # The Chainsmokers # Zedd # Calvin Harris # Alan Walker # Sigala # Robin Schulz Famous NCDJs # Tritonal # DEAMN # Gryffin # Illenium # Tobu K-Pop Idols # BTS # BLACKPINK # TWICE # X1 # EXO # Red Velvet # Seventeen # APINK # NCT # GFRIEND Things that I like: * Anime * K-Pop (BTS and Twice) * Daydreaming * Fashion * EDM Music * Aesthetics * Pastels * Mermaids * Creative apps * Achieve my goals * My Family and Relatives * My Friendships * My Classmates (especially my Senior High days) Things that I dislike: * Bullied * Problem * Alone * Vedgetables and Fruits * Worst graded * The song "Lea" by Toto���� Description Hello! My name is '''Liah Ann Ren Pantaleon Cruz', born on July 4 2001, from Philippines! As of that, you will call me as Liah Ann, Lumi, Pastiche or Pastel-chan. But I was returned here because I miss this wiki so much! I am a friendly, creative and loyal. So, by that I return I am PaddlionaPop-chan earlier but I decide to deactivate my former account because I don't know that I am briefly to use it, as well I'm a very young age in 2014. Since I found the pretty Cure, my favorite seasons are Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure!!!'' This year, I'm decide to create a new series, as I'm back after four years. This year, I'm 17 years old and I'm still happy that you will like my seasons! As well, my pen name is 'Luminique Hale. I love to writing pretty Cure seasons. I also draws the pretty Cures and its weapons. I create Autodesk Vectors from my requested Facebook friends. I also creating my fan fictions, mostly for my created La Elemagica series.'' My personality is sociable, friendly, sweet, bubbly, optimistic and also creative. My negative personalities are pathetic, moody, sadistic and a crybaby because some of the reasons that by blah blah blah. I love friendship. I was still loyal to my closest friends that I met from. Since I grew up a teenager, I love to hangout and enjoy new hobbies and jokes with my friends! Creativity is my passion. I love to draw, paint, color, decorate anything else that gives me the sense of my vision. I was still excellent at photo editing and html. I love edits! I was good at paper but not bad at gadget. Aww snap! I like to create logos and its items! Basically, I love writing fiction. Especially magical adventures. As of that, I love aesthetics. These are cool but modern, vintage, and bright. I love modern vibes, especially the pictures are in color shades and most of all are witches, magical warriors, unicorns, pastels, grunge, K-Pop, most that I like anything. I love EDM Music. This give me a fullest vibe and upbeat. As of the EDM genre, I love House and Chill to fit like an aesthetic style. ''' , formerly as PaddlionaPop-chan and returned as Pastelhale0704 and later Le Pastiche. She has a passion for drawing and creating series, mostly the main Cures' profiles and its items and weapons. However, she likes to draw and color on paper, but sometimes, she is not good at drawing on computers. She likes or loves to create Autodesk Vectors from her requested Facebook friends. She loves aesthetics, pastels, unicorns, mermaids, colors, fashion, beauty, and she wishes to be a photographer someday. She also created the La Elemagica series (some series are transferring here). Her fan series are based on real life, or definitely the millenials or aesthetics. Most seasons are based on aesthetics (like cities, flowers, squad goals, EDM (electronic dance music) and color schemes by aesthetically style). Fan Series / Ether Party Pretty Cure}} / Sparkle Love Pretty Cure}} Etymology - meaning light cycle challenge in French, based off the Unilever Lux's Luminique range. : / Series}} : / Cures}} My social media accounts: : Facebook : Instagram : Pinterest : Twitter : Tumblr Category:Creators Category:Directors Category:Pen names